Accidents Happen
by GRACE5
Summary: Danny wakes up from a coma and thinks it's 2005. D/L
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm stuck on all my other stories, if anyone has any ideas let me know, lol.

Chapter One

"Flack, that you?" Danny questioned, his voice dry and scratchy as he opened his eyes to a blurry world.

"Danny?" Flack shrieked in surprise as he looked up from his magazine. "Thank God you're alright man."

"What happened?" Danny asked, squinting in an effort to find his glasses.

"Hold on, I gotta get the doc and call Lindsay, she's be worried sick, she's-." Flack said but was cut off by Danny.

"Who's Lindsay?" Danny questioned, moving his eyes to Flack.

"What?" Flack asked shocked as he stood from his chair.

"Lindsay, who's that?" Danny repeated, growing frustrated with his friend.

"Your-." Flack said but was cut off again when Stella walked into the room and shrieked.

"O My God Danny." She cried as she wrapped her arms around him. "How are you? Do you need anything?"

"Water would be good, thanks Stel." Danny said as his eyes went back to where Flack was, but found that he had left. "Where'd he go?"

"Probably to get the doctor and call everyone." Stella explained as she watched Danny gulp the water down.

"Mr. Messer?" the doctor questioned as he walked into Danny's room, looking over his chart. "I glad to see you're awake."

"Awake?" Danny questioned confused looking back and forth between his friends.

"You've been in a coma for a good two months." The doctor explained as he stood by Danny's bed. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Aiden just got fired." Danny said and Stella gasped and her hand went to her mouth in disbelief as she looked over at Flack, who was equally as shocked. "What is that not right?"

"Do you know what year is it?" the doctor questioned, remaining calm as he shot looks to both Stella and Flack.

"2005." Danny answered as a nurse came in and checked his vitals.

"Oh God." Stella whispered.

"What? What's wrong?" Danny questioned anxiously.

"Mr. Messer it's 2012." The doctor explained as he looked over Danny's chart one more time.

"No, that can't be right." Danny said, shaking his head in the negative.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said. "I'll order a CAT scan, check things out, for now, rest." The doctor said and motioned for Stella and Flack to follow him out in the hallway.

"Is it permanent?" Flack questioned as soon as the door shut.

"I don't know, it could be." He said gently.

"He has a wife and kid, and they weren't around in '05." Flack said aggravated. "What about them?"

"I don't know, we'll run tests, see what we can do to help, if we can do anything. I'm sorry." The doctor said as his pager went off. "Excuse me."

"Flack?" Lindsay questioned as she turned the corner.

"Lindsay, hey." Flack said sadly as he looked over at Stella.

"What's wrong? I thought you said Danny was awake." She said as she stood in front of him and Stella.

"He is, he's awake." Flack said as he continued to just look at her.

"Than what?" Lindsay asked becoming impatient with Flack.

"He thinks it's 2005." Stella answered softly. "He thinks Aiden just got fired."

"He doesn't remember me." Lindsay said as she looked back towards Danny's hospital room, and saw him watching them curiously. "He doesn't remember?"

"No, not yet. He still could." Stella said trying to reassure Lindsay. "It might not be permanent."

"What do I do?" Lindsay asked as her voice cracked and she idly played with her wedding ring.

"Maybe if he saw you, it'd spark something?" Flack offered and Stella nodded in agreement.

"He needs his glasses, they took his contacts out after the accident." Lindsay said as she glanced back at Danny's room. "I'll bring them back later."

"Good." Flack said as they fell into silence just looking at each other.

"I have to pick Avery up." Lindsay said as she looked at the time on her phone.

"Okay," Stella said as she watched Lindsay turn to walk away, but turned back to them.

"What do I tell him? That his daddy doesn't know who he is anymore?" Lindsay questioned as a tear rolled down her cheek. "He worships Danny."

"Tell him daddy's still sleeping." Flack said as he pulled her into a hug. "Until we figure things out."

"Okay." Lindsay said and disappeared around the corner.

"Hey." Flack said as he and Stella entered Danny's room.

"Who was that?" Danny questioned, nodding his head towards the door.

"It was-." Flack was cut off again.

"Hey." Danny said as he licked his lips at the petite blonde nurse that entered the room to take his vitals again.

"Mr. Messer." She said with a smile as she wrote down his information.

"Danny." Danny said with a smirk.

"Lucy." She said and left them room, winking at him.

"Any way, what did the doctor say?" Danny asked, his previous question forgotten.

"I can't do this." Flack said as he shook his head and walked out of the room, leaving Danny confused.

"What's his problem?" Danny asked Stella, who took a seat next to his bed.

"Danny, you're missing seven years of your life." Stella explained as she wiped away a tear.

"No, that was a joke. Come'on Stel." Danny laughed.

"Danny, it's March 21, 2012." Stella said as she took a deep breath. "You were hit by a drunk driver January 1, 2012, on your way home."

"No, I wasn't. Aiden just got fired, we were gonna grab a beer or something." Danny said aggravated.

"Danny, don't get mad at me. We don't know if it's permanent or anything. You'll remember." Stella said as she watched him turn his head away from her and look out the window.

"Where are my glasses?" Danny asked curiously.

"They took your contacts out, so Lindsay's gonna bring them by." Stella said and winced as his head quickly turned to look at her.

"Who's Lindsay?" Danny asked curiously. "I don't wear contacts."

"You did, you've worn them for at least four years." Stella said avoiding the subject of Lindsay.

"Why?" Danny asked curiously.

"I don't know you came in one day with them, and that was that." Stella laughed as the door opened and Mac, Hawkes, Sid, and Adam walked in.

"Who are you?" Danny questioned as he looked at Adam curiously.

"Adam." He said confused, looking at Stella curiously.

"And?" Danny questioned meanly.

"What's going on?" Hawkes asked.

"Everyone's trying to tell me it's 2012." Danny grunted.

"But it's not?" Sid questioned.

"NO! it's not, it's fuckin' 2005." Danny yelled as he slammed his hands against the bed.

"Danny, calm down." Mac said.

Lindsay got out of the car and leaned against it, and took a deep breath. She had to remain composed, other wise Avery would know something was wrong, and would not let up, until he found out what it was.

"Hey baby." Lindsay said as she entered the preschool and saw Avery putting his jacket on.

"Hi Mommy." He smiled as he stood next to Lindsay and watched her sign him out. "Look what I made for Daddy." He beamed as he helped up the colored piece of paper for Lindsay to see.

"That's great, sweetie." Lindsay said as she smiled at one of the teachers and took her son's hand as she led him out of the school.

"You think he'll like it?" Avery questioned as his blue eyes looked up at his mother.

"I think he'll love it." Lindsay said as she scooped Avery into her arms and kissed his cheek.

"Can we go see Daddy today?" Avery questioned as his mother opened the door and put him into his booster seat.

"Not today." Lindsay said softly as she brushed her son's blonde hair back and kissed his forehead.

"Tomorrow?" he asked once his mother sat down in the driver's seat.

"You have your field trip tomorrow to the zoo." Lindsay smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Avery said excitedly. "We're gonna see the tigers, Miss Jackie pwomised."

"Wow." Lindsay said as she smiled at her son through the rear-view mirror.

"What's Daddy's favorite animal?" Avery questioned already knowing the answer.

"Tigers." Lindsay said, knowing her Avery's real favorite animal was a giraffe, but said tigers to be like Danny.

"I think I'll draw him a picture of a tiger." Avery said as Lindsay parked the car and got out.

"I think he'll like that." Lindsay said as she took him out of his booster seat and placed him on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Thanks for watching him, Jess." Lindsay said as she put her coat on and fixed her hair.

"No problem." Jess said.

"He's asleep, so you know, make yourself at home, eat whatever you want." Lindsay laughed as she took her keys out of her purse.

"Everything'll be okay, Linds." Jess said as Lindsay opened the door.

"I hope." Lindsay said and closed the door behind her.

"You must be Lindsay." Danny said as she entered his room.

"You remember?" Lindsay questioned happily, as she closed the door behind her and stood there.

"No, I can tell by the way everyone left" Danny said as he motioned out into the waiting room.

"Oh." Lindsay said and took his glasses out of her purse.

"How come no one will tell me who you are?" Danny questioned.

"I don't know." Lindsay said and shrugged her shoulders.

"I won't bite you." Danny laughed.

"Huh?" Lindsay asked confused as she looked around his room, noting all the pictures Avery drew.

"You're all the way over there." Danny said as he watched her closely, willing himself to remember her.

"I brought your glasses." Lindsay said as she walked over and handed them to him. "The script is a little out of date."

"Why?" Danny questioned as he put them on and smiled.

"I don't know." Lindsay lied. Truth was Danny forgot to bring them to the eye doctors when he got his contacts changed and was too lazy to bring them back.

"Why do you have'em?" Danny questioned as he watched her wrinkle her forehead in thought.

"Um." Lindsay said as she tried to come up with a lie. "They were at my place."

"Why?" Danny asked as he sat further up in bed, watching Lindsay curiously.

"Your apartment sold, and you had some stuff at my place." Lindsay lied, inwardly scolding herself for such a horrible lie.

"So we slept together?" Danny asked as he licked his lips and looked Lindsay up and down.

"Yeah." Lindsay answered, wanting to laugh, because for almost the last four years, her and Danny had shared a bed every night.

"You're married." Danny noted as he watched Lindsay idly twisting her wedding band.

"Yeah." Lindsay said sadly as she looked down at her hand.

"Unhappily?" Danny questioned as he watched her bite her lip in an effort not to cry.

"He died." Lindsay said as she turned and looked at Danny, giving him a weak smile.

"Sorry." Danny said. They sat in an awkward silence for a little longer until Danny spoke again. "Who's Avery?"

"My son." Lindsay said with a smile as she followed Danny's gaze to the pictures.

"Oh." Danny said as he returned his gaze back to her.

"I guess, I'll leave you to get your rest." Lindsay said with a weak smile as she stood from her chair.

"Bye." Danny said as he watched her leave.

"Hey Lindsay." Stella said as she exited the room and stood in front of everyone in the waiting room, including Danny's parents. "Did he remember?"

"No." Lindsay said as she shook her head and her voice cracked. Flack got up from his chair and embraced her.

"Did you tell him you were married, are married?" Danny's mother asked.

"No, I told him my husband died." Lindsay said as she pulled away from Flack.

"What? Why?" Stella shrieked.

"Because he's still the Danny that was a player, I couldn't just throw something like that at him, it wouldn't be fair. That would push him further away." Lindsay said as she watched Mac nod his head in agreement.

"Danny needs time." Mac said. "It'll work out."

"He goes home tomorrow." Flack said.

"But where's home?" Stella asked.

"I guess he'll stay with me, for now." Flack said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"So that Lindsay girl was pretty cute." Danny said as he sat down on Flack's couch and looked around curiously.

"Yeah." Flack snorted as he went into the kitchen. "You want a water?"

"Yeah." Danny said as he stood to look at the pictures on top of the T.V. "You got a girl?"

"Yeah, she's moving in soon." Flack said as he tossed a water bottle to Danny. "I think."

"Thanks." Danny said he sat back on the couch and hung his head.

"What's wrong?" Flack asked as he took a sip of his water, watching his friend as he shook his head.

"I don't know, I just have this nagging feelin' in my chest." Danny said looking up at Flack. "It won't go away."

"Like somen bad's gonna happen, that kinda feelin'?" Flack questioned as he sat down next to Danny.

"No, like something's missing." Danny said as he turned his head to look at Don. "What's this scar from?" Danny asked as he held his left hand up.

"Irish mob held you hostage, gave you a pretty good beating. That was like five years ago?" Flack explained.

"Oh." Danny said as he licked his lips and looked around Don's place. "Back to Lindsay, I slept with her?"

"Um." Flack said not sure what to say. "Did you?"

"She said we did." Danny said. "But she's married."

"She didn't cheat on her husband, she wouldn't. Maybe you two just got drunk after he died or somen." Flack said as he took another sip of his water.

"So we weren't together, or anything?" Danny asked as he sighed.

"You could've been, secretly I guess. Talk to Linds." Flack laughed.

"She has a kid." Danny stated.

"I know." Flack said as he got off the couch to get a picture of the little boy.

"This him?" Danny asked as Flack handed him the picture.

"No." Flack said sarcastically, with a laugh.

"Avery right?" Danny said as he studied the little boy's features, his blue eye shining bright in the sun, with Lindsay's arms wrapped around him.

"Yeah." Flack said as he watched Danny run his thumb over the picture.

"He's cute." Danny said as he handed the photo back to Flack. "So what do you wanna do tonight? Go to the bar, get some girls?"

"No, I think I'm just gonna chill tonight." Flack said as he got up to return the picture to its place.

"Avery, come here for a sec." Lindsay said as she sat on the couch staring at a blank T.V.

"What Mommy?" he questioned as he stood in front of her in one of Danny's old Yankee shirts.

"Come here." She said as she placed him on her lap and hugged him against her chest, then kissed his head.

"What's wrong Mommy?" he questioned as he looked up at her.

"It's about Daddy sweetheart." She said as she played with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Is he ok?" Avery questioned.

"Yeah, he's fine. He woke up." Lindsay started but was stopped by her son's squeal.

"Yay, can we go see him, can we?" he asked excitedly as he bounced on Lindsay lap.

"No, sweetie. Remember how I told you Daddy hit his head really hard and that's why he was sleeping for so long?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah." Avery said softly.

"Well, he woke up, but he can't remember anything after 2005." Lindsay said softly as she waited for Avery to absorb the information.

"But I was born in 2008." Avery said as his eyes flicked to his mother's.

"I know sweetie." Lindsay said as she watched his blue eyes flood with tears.

"He doesn't remember me?" Avery asked as his voice cracked and a tear slid down his cheek.

"No, sweetie." Lindsay said as Avery laid on her chest and cried, while she rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. "It's okay, he might remember." He didn't say anything but took a fist full of Lindsay's shirt in his hands like he did when he was a baby. "Come on, lets get you to bed."

"I bought him a little tiger today, at the zoo." Avery whimpered as Lindsay stood and brought him towards his bedroom. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course." Lindsay said as she turned and entered her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Avery come on, we should have already left." Lindsay said as she straightened her shirt and waited for her son to appear.

"Okay." He said as he stood in front of his mother, with a helmet on.

"Why are you wearing a helmet?" Lindsay questioned curiously.

"So I don't hit my head hard and forget you." He said softly as he sat down to put his shoes on.

"Avery." Lindsay said as she squatted in front of her son and gently undid the helmet and put it next to him. "Daddy was in a car accident, there is no way you could hit your head like he hit his head."

"Okay." Avery said as he struggled with his shoelaces.

"Ready?" Lindsay said as she picked up his shoelaces and slowly demonstrated how to tie them. "Now you do the other one."

"Okay." Avery said as he pressed his tongue tight against his upper lip in concentration.

"Under." Lindsay said as she watched him.

"I did it!" Avery squealed as he admired his handiwork.

"Yeah, you did." Lindsay said and kissed his forehead. "Good job, baby."

"Thanks, Mommy." Avery said as Lindsay stood and helped him to his feet.

"Ready?" Lindsay asked as she helped him put his coat on.

"Lindsay." Mac said as she stepped off the elevator and walked past his office.

"What's up Mac?" Lindsay asked as she stood in front of his desk.

"Danny's back to work today, I'm having him go over old cases he worked." Mac said.

"Okay." Lindsay said with a soft smile.

"Lindsay." Mac started. "I know this has to be hard, you can move offices, or work in mine if you want."

"Mac, Danny doesn't remember me or Avery. He doesn't even have the slightest idea who he is to me." Lindsay said and shrugged her shoulders. "I'll be fine."

"Okay." Mac said and watched her smile and head into her shared office with Danny.

"Hey." Danny said as he heard the door open and looked up to find Lindsay hanging her coat up and then sit in her chair.

"Hey, how are you?" Lindsay asked as she booted her computer up.

"Alright, you?" Danny questioned as he closed a case file and focused his attention on Lindsay, licking his lips as he chanced a glance at her breast.

"Good." Lindsay said as she tried not to laugh as her husband checked out her rack.

"How's Avery?" Danny asked.

"Good, he's learning to tie his shoes." Lindsay said as she logged on the computer then focused her eyes on Danny.

"That's cool." Danny said as he continued to just gaze at her.

"How's living with Flack?" Lindsay questioned as she felt goose bumps rise under Danny's gaze.

"It's good, but I should find my own place soon." Danny said as he twirled a pen in his fingers.

"Yeah?" Lindsay questioned.

"Yeah, he's in love with some girl, says she might move in soon." Danny said as he put the pen down and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, they've been together for awhile." Lindsay said with a smile.

"Hm, so tell me about your husband." Danny said.

"He's the sweetest man I ever met, kind, gentle. He was completely in love with his son, always loved to hold him and get up in the middle of the night when he cried." Lindsay said and finished with a deep breath, trying to control her emotions.

"Sounds like a good guy." Danny said with a gentle smile. "But you said we hooked up?"

"Yeah." Lindsay laughed.

"When?" Danny questioned with a smirk.

"Around the time of your accident." Lindsay said softly.

"Where we like a thing?" Danny questioned as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Um." Lindsay started and pursed her lips. "I guess."

"So, am I allowed to ask you out again?" Danny questioned, surprising Lindsay.

"I don't know, Danny." She said as she fought her tears. "I don't think so."

"Why? We were married weren't we?" Danny said as his face and eyes hardened. "You forgot to tell my brother your plan, and most of the lab people."

"Danny." Lindsay started but he cut her off.

"Marriage is more than a thing, Lindsay." Danny growled.

"You don't know anything Danny, you don't remember me, what we had. You don't remember Avery. Maybe this is how it's supposed to be." Lindsay said throwing her hands in the air.

"What are you saying? You want a divorce?" Danny asked, watching her closely.

"No, I want my husband back, I want my best friend back, I want my son's daddy back." Lindsay cried as she wiped the tears away.

"You thought hiding it from me would help?" Danny questioned as he handed her a tissue.

"I don't know what will help, I thought it'd be simpler for you to be in life you remembered." Lindsay said.

"I want to meet him." Danny said.

"Who?" Lindsay asked confused.

"My son."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"I don't know Danny." Lindsay said softly as she glanced at a picture of Avery on her desk.

"What do you mean you don't know? He's mine too." Danny growled.

"Danny, Avery's four. He's only a little boy, he's sensitive." Lindsay explained. "He knows you don't remember him, but I think it would crush him to see you and you not be the man he knew. He's hurting as is, I don't want to make it worse."

"What if I see him and I remember something?" Danny questioned.

"Just let me talk to him first." Lindsay said as she picked up a post it note and wrote down her address. "Come by around like 7 or so."

"Okay." Danny said as he took the note and put it in his pocket. "Where's my wedding ring?"

"Why?" Lindsay asked curiously.

"I want it." Danny said stubbornly.

"Why?" Lindsay asked again.

"I'm married aren't I?" Danny said aggravated.

"Technically." Lindsay said as her hands went to her neck and undid her necklace and pulled it from under her shirt, slipping the simple white gold band off and placing it on his desk. "There."

"Thanks." Danny mumbled as he picked it up and slipped it onto his finger. Lindsay looked at him shocked. "What?"

"You're going to wear it?" Lindsay questioned.

"Yeah, I want to remember, the doctor said simple things might help trigger something." Danny said softly, a soft blush creeping into his cheeks. "Maybe we could talk?"

"Talk?" Lindsay asked confused as she gazed at his wedding band.

"I don't know, maybe you could tell me stories, like what our wedding was like." Danny said shyly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"We went to city hall." Lindsay laughed. "Mac and Stella were our witnesses, it was very simple. I was pretty far along in my pregnancy too."

"I got you pregnant before I married you?" Danny said shocked.

"Yeah, that's a long story." Lindsay said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I did something bad." Danny stated as he watched her closely.

"Lindsay?" Stella said as she knocked then entered the office. "We got a scene."

"Okay." Lindsay said as she stood. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Defiantly." Danny said as he watched her leave and waited for a little before he left the office in search of Flack. Finding him in the break room, sitting at the table drinking his coffee, Danny sat down and joined him. "Hey."

"Hey." Flack said, looking at Danny's wedding ring, then back at him curiously. "Um."

"Yeah, um." Danny said. "Louie told me everything."

"Oh." Flack said and looked down at his coffee. "Listen Danny."

"I'm gonna talk to Lindsay about it tonight, at her place." Danny said.

"What?" Flack asked surprised, his eyes darting to Danny's.

"I want to meet my son, and Lindsay agreed to talking." Danny said as he played with his wedding band.

"Danny, I don't know." Flack said shaking his head.

"What don't you know?" Danny asked aggravated.

"If you should be doing this, this fast." Flack said.

"Why? It's not like I was a totally different guy." Danny barked.

"Not totally, but you changed a lot. You weren't as hotheaded, you thought twice about a lot of things." Flack said. "You didn't get as emotional as quickly, you defiantly weren't as wild."

"Wild?" Danny questioned. "I was never wild."

"You were too, going to the bars, hooking up with girls. When Linds came, everything changed, you fought really hard for her." Flack explained.

"Why are you telling me it's too soon to fight for her now, huh? I mean if I loved her once, I'm sure it won't be that hard to love her again." Danny said, glancing up at the passing people in the hallway.

"It's different, there's Avery." Flack added, finishing his coffee.

"I love kids." Danny said. "Flack there's nothing you can say that's gonna change my mind."

"Fine, just listen okay?"

"Think twice with some of the things you're gonna talk to Avery about, think ahead of time what you want to know. I know you, so if you're gonna try anything on Lindsay, think about it." Flack said and Danny looked away guilty.

"She's beautiful." Danny agreed.

"Don't go there Danny." Flack warned.

"I'm sure she misses having me around." Danny said with a smirk.

"Yes, having you around, to help her with the dishes or bathe Avery, whether she misses having your dick around I don't know." Flack laughed.

"So are you telling me I'm not allowed to flirt or anything?"

"It's impossible for you not to flirt with her. I'm just saying think before you act or speak."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Avery, what do you want for dinner?" Lindsay asked as she gazed into the fridge and freezer, while Avery watched T.V. in the living room.

"Um, pizza." He said as he continued to watch the television.

"No, try again." Lindsay laughed, shutting the freezer and fridge and moving to the pantry.

"Pancakes? Yeah, Mommy can we have breftest for dinner?" Avery squealed as he jumped off the couch.

"That actually sounds good." Lindsay said as she pulled the instant blueberry pancake batter down. "I love breakfast for dinner."

"Me too." Avery said as his mother picked him up and set him on the counter. She gave him a small smile and pushed his blonde hair back and letting it fall. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"I was talking to Daddy today." Lindsay said softly.

"Oh." Avery said as he looked down at his hands.

"Avery." Lindsay said, putting her finger under his chin and lifting his eyes to meet hers. His blue eyes had already clouded with tears at the mention of Danny. "He knows that he doesn't remember us, but he's trying to."

"Okay." Avery said, his eyes wide and he bit his lip in and effort not to cry.

"He wants to meet you." Lindsay said with a smile.

"I don't want to." Avery said as he shook his head.

"Why not?" Lindsay asked confused as she picked Avery up and brought him into the living room.

"Because, Mommy." He said as he buried his head in her neck.

"Av, it might help him remember, he really wants to meet you." Lindsay said as Avery pulled back to look at her.

"But what if he doesn't like me?" Avery asked softly. Lindsay smiled and kissed Avery's nose.

"You don't have to worry about that, sweetie. He's still your father, he just doesn't remember it, but I'm sure he loves you." Lindsay said as she stroked his hair.

"Okay." He said as he rested his temple against Lindsay's cheek.

"Okay." Lindsay smiled and stood again, bringing him back into the kitchen. "Wanna help me make the pancakes?"

"Yeah!" he said excitedly.

~Flack's Place~

"Danny, stop pacing." Flack said as he sat on the couch while his friend paced in front of him.

"Sorry." Danny said as he sat on the couch next to Flack and sighed.

"What's he like?" Danny asked looking at Flack.

"Avery? He's a good kid. Shy." Flack laughed. "Very shy, since he was a baby, when he was old enough and you and Linds brought him into the office, he buried his head in your neck and wouldn't let any one hold him. It was funny, cause you and Lindsay are so not shy." Flack laughed as he looked over at Danny. "Cuddly, just like you."

"I don't cuddle." Danny said seriously.

"Bullshit." Flack laughed.

"I'm serious." Danny said as he glanced at the clock.

"Danny, I've seen you cuddle with Lindsay and Avery, many times." Flack said.

"I gotta go." Danny said as he stood and smoothed his wrinkles out.

~Lindsay's Building~

"Oh Danny, so nice to see you again." An old woman said as she stepped off the elevator. "I'm so sorry to hear about your accident." She continued as she looked up at him. "I hope you're feeling better."

"I am, thank you." Danny said as he watched the old woman walk away before jumping on the elevator. Danny had hoped that as soon as he stepped off on Lindsay's floor something would come to him, but got nothing.

"Avery, comb your hair." Danny heard Lindsay say through the door. He smirked and knocked. He swallowed hard as he watched the handle turn, but managed to smile when Lindsay appeared.

"Hey." Danny said, then cleared his throat, obviously nervous.

"Hey, come in." Lindsay said and stepped aside, smiling at how nervous he was. "You want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm good thanks." Danny said as his eyes flicked to a picture on the end table. "So this is what Flack was talking about." Danny said as he picked the picture up. It was a simple picture of Lindsay wrapped up in Danny's arms as they slept in a hammock.

"What do you mean?" Lindsay asked as she stood next to Danny and looked at the picture.

"Flack was explaining to me that I cuddle." Danny laughed as he turned and looked at Lindsay. He smiled as she smiled at him and licked his lips.

"You cuddle." Lindsay confirmed as looked away from him.

"Mommy I can't-." Avery stopped as he looked out of the bathroom and saw Danny.

"Can't what?" Lindsay asked as she stepped away from Danny.

"Can't." Avery said as he continued to stare at Danny.

"Come'ere Avery." Lindsay said softly as he slowly walked over to Lindsay, standing closely to her leg, away from Danny. "Danny this is Avery Louis Messer."

"Hi." Danny said with a gentle smile.

"Hi." Avery said softly with wide eyes as he looked up at Danny. Lindsay smiled and picked Avery up from behind her leg.

"We'll be right back." Lindsay said to Danny as she took Avery into his bedroom.

"Mommy, I don't want to do this." Avery said as he sat on his bed and Lindsay sat next to him.

"Av, you don't have to be shy. It's just Daddy." Lindsay said as she picked up a picture from Avery's nightstand. "Remember this?"

"Yeah, it was at the game." Avery said as he gazed at the picture.

"It's the same guy." Lindsay said as she wrapped an arm around Avery's shoulder and kissed his temple. "I promise."

"Okay, I'll do it." Avery said as he turned and picked the stuffed tiger that he bought off of his bed.

"You want me to come?" Lindsay asked as she watched Avery head towards the door.

"I can do it." He said with a smile and headed into the living room, where Danny was sitting on the couch.

Avery slowly approached Danny and Danny turned and smiled at him as he turned the corner around the couch. Avery moved to stand in front of Danny in between his legs and looked up at him curiously before holding the tiger out to him.

"What's this?" Danny asked softly as he took the tiger, but continued study the little boy.

"A tiger." He said softly as he looked from the tiger to Danny. "I bought him for you on my field trip."

"Thank you." Danny said as he and the little boy continued to stare at each other.

"Does it hurt?" Avery asked softy resting his hand on Danny's knee.

"Does what hurt?" Danny asked as he looked at the little hand and smiled.

"Not membering." He said.

"Not physically, it hurts my heart." Danny said as he watched his son's blue eyes flick from his head to his chest.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" he asked as he moved from in front of Danny to sit next to him on the couch.

"I haven't gotten my contacts yet." Danny said as he angled his body so he could look at Avery.

They both remained silent, not knowing what to say or do. Lindsay watched from behind the couch and bit her lip from laughing.

"You're not the same." Avery whispered as he sat on his knees and brought his hands up to touch Danny's face. "You look the same." Avery said as continued looking at Danny. "But you're not my Daddy." He said as his voice cracked and he sat back on his bottom.

"I'm sorry." Danny said as he turned and looked at Lindsay. "I don't know how to be a dad, yet, but I'll try."

"Okay." Avery said as he slowly moved and sat in Danny's lap. "Is this okay?"

"Perfect." Danny said as Avery laid his head under Danny's chin and let Danny's heart beat lull him to sleep. Danny smiled and wrapped his arms around the little boy.


	7. Chapter 7

Merry Christmas

Chapter Seven

Lindsay smiled as she watched Danny wrap his arms securely around Avery's back and turned his head so his cheek was resting against the top of Avery's head.

"Lets put him to bed." Lindsay said softly as she leaned over the back of the couch.

"Okay." Danny said as he stood carefully and followed Lindsay into Avery's room. "Cool room."

"You decorated." Lindsay laughed as she pulled the covers back and Danny laid Avery down, but the little boy had a death grip around Danny's neck. "I got it." Lindsay said as she pulled Avery's hands gently from Danny's neck.

"Daddy." He whimpered in his sleep at the loose of Danny's warmth.

"Come on." Lindsay said as she and Danny exited the room.

"So." Danny said as he sat on the couch next to Lindsay.

"So." Lindsay repeated as she glanced at Danny then back at her hands.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Everything." Lindsay laughed as she turned her body so she was sitting Indian style facing Danny.

"Yeah." Danny said as he watched a curl fall from behind her ear. He glanced at his hands as his fingers itched to place it behind her ear. "Avery's a cool kid."

"Yeah." Lindsay said as she picked up the stuffed tiger that was lying on the couch. "I've been thinking about keeping him around."

"Ha ha." Danny laughed. "Why a tiger?"

"It's your favorite animal." Lindsay explained handing the tiger back to Danny.

"Is that right?" Danny smirked looking up at her.

"That's what you told him." Lindsay said as she watched Danny's eyes roam the room.

"What do you think?" Danny said after a deep breath, as his eyes landed back on Lindsay.

"About what?" Lindsay asked curiously.

"Me." Danny said as he twisted his wedding band on his finger.

"What?" Lindsay laughed nervously. "What are you talking about, Danny?"

"I don't know." Danny said shaking his head. "I mean, there's obviously something here," Danny said gesturing between Lindsay and him. "but it's hard." Danny said running his fingers through his hair. "I can feel it, but I can't remember it."

"I'm sorry, Dan." Lindsay said. "I wish I could help, I do. I just don't know how. I mean, when we met in 2005, we weren't exactly buddy buddy right off the bat."

"Really?" Danny said with a smile. "How did we meet?"

"Well, it was my first day and I was called down to help Mac with a case at the zoo. You decided to give me some advise and told me to make sure I called Mac, sir. And when I did, he wasn't too pleased, but you found it amusing." Lindsay laughed as Danny listened attentively. "This is what I mean, I don't know if I should tell you all this, or wait until you remember."

"What if I don't? Then I'll never know about the first time we kissed, or anything about us. I'll never know what the day Avery was born was like, or when he was conceived, or when you told me you were pregnant." Danny said as he scooted closer to her. "I want to know all that."

"Okay." Lindsay agreed as Danny took her hand in his hesitantly.

"What if I don't remember?" Danny asked softly, his eyes focused their hands as she intertwined her fingers with his.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"What if it doesn't come back? What happens to you and Avery?" Danny asked, as he moved his eyes up her body to her eyes, licking his lips.

"I don't know, it's really up to you Danny, maybe you don't want to be a father and a husband, we're not going to force you to, we love you too much." Lindsay said as she brought her other hand up and ran it through his hair.

"I want to, I mean, Avery." Danny said and stopped as he looked down the hallway to his son's room. "He looks just like me."

"He does, and he prides himself on that." Lindsay said as she brought her finger up to the scar on Danny's forehead. "You go this scar the day he was born. Of all the crime scenes you've seen, you passed out during his birth, smacked your head right on the edge of the bed."

"No." Danny said disbelieving.

"Yeah." Lindsay laughed. "Had I not been busy, I would've peed my pants from laughing so hard."

"But I woke up in time, right?" Danny said a smile still on his face.

"Yeah, yeah you got right back up when they made you sniff that stuff." Lindsay said.

"I had a dream the other night." Danny said after they sat in silence for a little while. "But all I can remember is 'A Benjamin says I do'."

"What?" Lindsay said shocked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Danny said. "I mean, I can't picture it or anything, but I feel like I can hear you saying it."

"That's because I did." Lindsay said with a smile and continued to just gaze at Danny.

"And?" Danny laughed a little impatient.

"Right, um. You invited me over to your place, after we went to dinner, for a game of pool and a couple drinks. I was beating your ass at pool and you said that I couldn't get the eight ball, and I said." Lindsay stopped allowing Danny to finish.

"A Benjamin says I do." Danny laughed.

"And I did and I won. I told you, you owed me a hundred bucks, you told me I had to wait 'till payday. Instead I kissed you and we spent the night on the pool table." Lindsay blushed.

"No." Danny said with a smirk and licked his lips again. "Like had sex?"

"Yeah." Lindsay said as her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. "It was our first time, together."

"That's hot." Danny said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah." Lindsay said as she ran her thumb over Danny's wedding band.

"Can I kiss you?" Danny asked softly and seriously, his blue eyes pleading with her.

"Sure." Lindsay said, sounding almost out of breath.

Danny dropped her hand and moved his body closer to hers. He brought his hands up to cup her face and watched as she licked her lips, and her eyes flicked to his lips, before looking back to his eyes. Danny smiled softly and gently pressed his lips against hers, as they both closed their eyes. She immediately opened her mouth when she felt his tongue begging for entrance. His heart sped up when he heard her sigh contently as their tongues danced.

"Wow." Danny said as they pulled apart, but still remained close enough to feel each other's breath on their face. He smiled at how flushed she was and gently ran his thumb over her swollen bottom lip.

"Yeah." Lindsay said as he kissed her gently before pulling away.

"Lets date." Danny said kissing her nose. "You can tell me stories if you want, we can bring Avery. I can get to know you again, maybe remember more."

"Really?" Lindsay asked excitedly as she took his hand back in hers.

"Yeah." Danny said with a smile. "This is what I want. A family, even if it takes time. Even though I don't really know you, I know it would be bad to let you go."

"Don't." Lindsay said and squeezed his hand before kissing him again.

"So when?" Danny asked as they pulled away, practically gasping for air.

"Tomorrow night?" Lindsay asked.

"Sounds good." Danny said as he stood and Lindsay walked him to the door. "I'll see you at work and we'll make plans?"

"Perfect." Lindsay said as she opened the door and Danny walked out.

"Bye Lindsay." He said and kissed her cheek.

"Bye Danny." She said and he smirked and headed for the elevator. She closed the door and leaned against, replaying the kisses over in her head. She jumped when she heard a knock at the door. "Yeah?"

"I forgot my tiger." Danny said with a smirk.

"Right." Lindsay said as she went over to the couch and picked the stuffed animal up before handing it to Danny. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Danny said as he stepped closer to her and kissed her hungrily. Lindsay moaned as he searched every inch of her mouth with his tongue. Danny groaned and pulled her body tighter against his as she titled her head and her tongue dominated his. "Yeah." Danny said, out of breath, as they pulled away. "G'night."

"Night Danny." She smiled as he made no move to pull away from her. She smiled and kissed his nose and untangled his arms from around her waist. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Danny confirmed and walked down the hallway, quickly peaking over his shoulder before he turned the corner. It had actually hurt him to walk away from her and Avery. He smirked as he looked at the tiger in his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Where have you been?" Flack asked as he stood in the kitchen and Danny walked in the door.

"At Lindsay's." Danny said with a smile taking over his face.

"All this time?" Flack asked walking into the living room where Danny was standing, tiger in hand. "You didn't."

"Didn't what?" Danny asked sitting down on the couch.

"Sleep with her." Flack said bluntly, sitting next to Danny.

"No." Danny said, hurt in his voice. "I wouldn't do that, well, 'till I knew she was ready, we were ready."

"Good, you did something." Flack said, knowing his best friend and the smile on his face.

"I kissed her." Danny said, his smile becoming wider.

"Danny." Flack said disapprovingly.

"I asked first." Danny said, but Flack just laughed and shook his head. "It's okay Flack, I didn't trick her into or anything, it was right. We're gonna date now, you know."

"What?" Flack said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, I like her," Danny said and paused. "A lot."

"That's good." Flack said and looked at the tiger in Danny's hand. "Avery give that to you?"

"Yeah." Danny said softly, playing with the tiger. "He told me I wasn't his father. Said I looked the same but I wasn't him."

"I'm sorry Danny." Flack said.

"But, I told him I'd try to be his dad." Danny said and looked over at Flack. "I told Lindsay we could take him on some the dates with us, you know stuff like that."

"That's good Danny, Avery, he really loves you." Flack said with a smile. "You know, every boy loves his mom, but he idolizes you."

"Yeah?" Danny said with a smirk.

"Yeah, since the day he was born." Flack said. "I'm gonna head to bed."

"Night, Flack." Danny said as he watched his best friend head towards his respective bedroom.

"Night Danno."

~Crime Lab~

"Hey." Lindsay said as she walked into the locker room, smiling as she saw Danny at his locker.

"Hey." Danny said with a smirk as he watched Lindsay punch in her code and open her locker.

"What?" she said, noticing how Danny was watching her.

"Nothin', can't I just look?" Danny said with a smirk as he closed his locker and leaned against it, still watching her.

"If you want." Lindsay laughed.

"What do you wanna do tonight?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" Lindsay asked, looking over at him.

"Anything." Danny said.

"How 'bout dinner and a movie?" she offered with a smile as she closed her locker.

"Okay, where do you wanna go?" Danny said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I'll cook." Lindsay said with a smile, stepping closer to him.

"Okay, I'll bring over a movie." Danny said with a smile.

"Okay, do you mind if Avery joins us, I don't think I could get a baby sitter." Lindsay said shyly.

"Not at all." Danny said a placed a stray hair behind her ear. "I'll pick up a movie."

"I'll see you around five?" Lindsay said as she leaned into his hand.

"Sounds good." Danny said and dropped a gentle kiss to her lips and exited the locker room.

~Lindsay's~

"Av, can you get the door, please?" Lindsay asked.

"Okay." Avery said as he hopped off the couch. "Hi Daddy."

"Hey." Danny said with a smile and ruffled the little boy's hair. "How was your day?"

"Good." Avery said as he followed Danny into the kitchen.

"Hey Linds." Danny said as he set the movie he'd brought down on the counter.

"Look Mommy, Daddy brought a movie." Avery said as he held the movie up.

"Oh yeah?" Lindsay asked stepping towards the little boy. "What'd he bring?"

"The Fox and the Hound." Danny answered, standing next to Lindsay.

"Did you?" Lindsay asked as she peaked at the box Avery was looking at.

"Yeah, why is it bad?" Danny asked.

"No, it's really good." Lindsay said and looked at Danny who was waiting for more. "It's just one of the saddest Disney movies." Lindsay laughed at kissed his cheek. "But Avery has never seen it."

"Are we gonna watch it, Mommy?" Avery asked excited.

"Do you want to?" Lindsay asked as she dropped shredded mozzarella on the chicken.

"Yeah, thanks Daddy." Avery said and ran into the living room.

"What?" Lindsay asked, seeing the smirk on Danny's face as he continued to watch Avery.

"Nothin'." Danny said and turned towards her. "Just not used to being called Daddy, yet."

"You cried the first time he called you Daddy." Lindsay said and stepped closer to Danny.

"Cried?" Danny said, shocked.

"Not like sobbing and whimpering." Lindsay said with a smile as Danny smiled. "Just one or two tears."

"Was it his first word?" Danny asked as he rested his back against the counter and Lindsay stood in front of him.

"No." Lindsay said, shaking her head and giving Danny a soft smile. "It was, up."

"Up?" Danny questioned and looked over at Avery.

"Yeah, but he said it to you." Lindsay laughed and stepped back to put the chicken and pasta on plates.

"Chicken parm, my favorite." Danny smiled as he took a plate from Lindsay and set it on the table.

"Can you get drinks?" Lindsay asked. "Avery dinner."

"What do you want to drink?" Danny asked Lindsay as he got himself a glass of water.

"Iced tea, please." Lindsay said.

"Avery?" Danny asked and Avery looked up at him confused. "Drink?"

"Oh, soda!" Avery said.

"Milk?" Danny asked, reading the look on Lindsay's face.

"Fine." Avery said defeated.

"Stop trying to pull a fast one on your father." Lindsay told him as she cut up his chicken and Danny sat down with the drinks. "It's not nice."

"Sorry." Avery said, honestly and looked over at Danny. "Sorry Daddy."

"It's okay." Danny laughed and took a bite of his dinner. "Wow Linds, this is really good."

"Thanks." Lindsay blushed under Danny's gaze, causing him to smirk.

"Lets watch the movie now." Avery said as he put the frying pan under the oven, that Lindsay had cleaned and Danny had dried.

"Okay." Danny and Lindsay said as the three walked out into the living room.

The movie played, Lindsay cried and Avery fell asleep 3/4th the way through.

"He's beat." Danny said as he stroked the boy's hair.

"Yeah." Lindsay agreed as Danny scooped him into his arms and walked towards the four year olds room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"So." Danny said as he sat back down on the couch and Lindsay sat next to him, a little closer than before.

"So." Lindsay repeated looking at him curiously, she rested her head on the back of the couch and smiled at him.

"You know, you're handling this really well." Danny said as he hesitantly reached his hand up and stroked her hair.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, you lost your husband." Danny started. "Hm…I mean you're like living two lives. You're dating your husband, but still raising his kid."

"We never really dated to start with Dan." Lindsay laughed, and he narrowed his eyes at her confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked, licking his lips distracting her.

"I moved here, from Montana, and we just kinda flirted and danced around each other, then you asked me out, and I stood you up." Lindsay said and waited for him to respond.

"Why?" Danny asked as he continued to play with her hair.

"I had to go back home and testify in the trial of the guy that killed my friends a couple years back." Lindsay said softly.

"I'm sorry, Linds." Danny said as he picked up her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"You came out to Montana, you know." Lindsay laughed.

"No." Danny said, not believing her.

"Yeah, you came to the trial, gave me the strength to finish my story." Lindsay said with a smile and kissed his nose.

"I think you would've been fine, if I hadn't been there." Danny said with a smile.

"Maybe." Lindsay said and shrugged her shoulders. "But I was still so surprised, cause you were dead on your feet, you hadn't slept in at least 48 hours."

"Wow, smooth." Danny laughed, causing Lindsay to laugh.

"Maybe, I soon as you got in the truck you were gone, snoring and everything." Lindsay laughed.

"Not so smooth." Danny said, smirking at her. "So why didn't we date after that?"

"Well, we had a couple dates, like the one where we ended up spending the night on the pool table." Lindsay said and stopped.

"Then what?" Danny asked, moving closer to her. "You're not telling me something."

"Danny, I don't know, I mean." Lindsay stuttered. "I don't want to relive it, and I don't know how you'll react."

"Linds, you can't keep it bottled up, it can only come between us." Danny said softly, stroking her hair.

"Okay." Lindsay said, taking a deep breath, while she tried to find the words. "You know Ruben?"

"Yeah." Danny said, not understanding what he had to do with anything.

"Well, you took him to get his bike blessed, and on the way home, there was a robbery at a bodega, gun fire, and you told Ruben to go home, cause you weren't that far from your building." Lindsay stopped and looked up at Danny. She swallowed hard trying to keep her emotions under control. "And when you came into work, his body was in the morgue, he got hit by a stray."

"No." Danny said shaking his head. "No way."

"I'm sorry Danny." Lindsay said and squeezed his hand.

"What else? I don't understand what that has to do with us." Danny said, his voice soft and vulnerable.

"Well, you became ridden with guilt, and we just." Lindsay stammered, not wanting to put all the blame on him.

"I pushed you away." Danny said and Lindsay nodded slowly.

"And I don't really know a lot of what happened during that time, but you started spending a lot of time with Rikki, Ruben's mom." Lindsay said softly carefully watching how Danny's how body tensed.

"No." Danny said looking over at her, his blue eyes clouded with tears. "I wouldn't do that."

"All I know is it happened, I don't know how many times or how long." Lindsay said as she wiped her own tears away.

"God, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Danny said turning his body towards Lindsay.

"I know, Danny, I know." She said and gently kissed his lips.

"How did we here? Married with a child." Danny asked and Lindsay smiled and wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

"I was taking a rain walk, and you called me. I came over to your place, and we spent the night together." Lindsay started with a smile.

"On the pool table?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"The first time, then we went to the bed, cause we remembered how bad the rug burn was." Lindsay laughed. "I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure that was the night Avery was conceived."

"Yeah?" Danny said, with a small smile. "But that's not it."

"No." Lindsay said. "We were together, but things weren't the same, then I found out I was pregnant. I didn't tell you right away, we had a case, and it ended up taking you to the clinic where my doctor was, and you saw me, but I ran."

"Why?" Danny asked confused.

"Later you cornered me in the locker room, asked me what was wrong, after I threw up, I told you I was pregnant." Lindsay said, and waited for Danny to look at her, when he just shook his head she continued. "You asked me if I was sure, and I showed you the sonogram. Then after we solved the case we spent the night talking."

"Why didn't you tell me when you thought you were pregnant?" Danny asked confused and slightly angry as he turned to her.

"Because I didn't know what would happen, if you would leave, I didn't want us to end." Lindsay whispered, avoiding his eyes.

"I wouldn't do that." Danny said and put a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I'm not that type of guy, but then again I didn't think I was the type of guy to cheat."

"Danny." She said. "It doesn't matter anymore. So after a couple weeks, you asked me questions about my family's medical history, then slipped in a proposal."

"No." Danny said again, not believing that he would do that.

"You were so cute, so nervous." Lindsay laughed.

"You said yes though." Danny said.

"No, I said no." Lindsay laughed as she watched Danny's face twist in confusion.

"What, why?"

"Because it wasn't the right time, but we talked a little, then you told me you loved me, then we went in and told Mac we were expecting." Lindsay said with a smile. "He was very happy for us."

"So, how'd we end up hitched?" Danny asked, sitting back against the couch, moving Lindsay so she was resting against his shoulder and chest.

"City hall, Mac and Stella were our witnesses." Lindsay said with a yawn.

"Sounds like something we would do." Danny laughed.

"Yeah, everything has been pretty easy since then." Lindsay said as she played with Danny's ring.

"Yeah, until I forgot everything." Danny groaned and rested his head on top of hers.

"It's okay, we're getting there." Lindsay said.

"How do you deal with it? Having me but not having me like you used to." Danny asked softly.

"I don't know, I try to stay strong for Avery, but I usually cry in my room, when it gets too overwhelming." Lindsay said softly. "But you're still here, and I'm glad for that, that you woke up."

"Yeah, I hope it comes back." Danny said and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry I cheated. I'm-."

"Dan, it's okay, don't worry about it." Lindsay said and kissed the underside of his chin.

"Okay." Danny said. "It's late, you should get to sleep, you work early tomorrow."

"Stay the night?" Lindsay asked softly.

"What?" Danny gulped.

"Not sex, just sleep next me?" Lindsay asked as she stood and pulled him up with her.

"We can have sex if you want." Danny laughed. "I honestly won't mind."

"I know you won't, but not tonight cowboy." Lindsay laughed as she changed into her pajamas and Danny striped to his boxers.

"How come we only have Avery?" Danny asked pulling the covers down and laid in bed.

"Kids are a lot of work." Lindsay said and cuddled up to Danny.

"Yeah." Danny said and wrapped his arms around her.

"We were trying, you know, for another one, but then you had your accident." Lindsay yawned.

"We can still try you know." Danny said as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Dan, I'm not having sex with you." Lindsay laughed.

"Ever?" Danny asked horrified.

"When it's the right time, trust me, you'll know." Lindsay said. "Go to sleep."

"Lindsay?" Danny asked, very nervous.

"Yes Daniel?" she laughed.

"I think I'm falling for you again." He mumbled.

"Good." Lindsay said and kissed his chest. "I love you Dan, now go to sleep."

"Okay." Danny said and kissed her forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Lindsay awoke with a smile on her face as she looked up to see her husband sleeping peacefully. She sighed contently and kissed Danny's chin.

"Montana." Danny groaned as Lindsay ran her finger down the stubble on his jaw. "Sleep."

"You have work." Lindsay said once the shock wore off from being called 'Montana'.

"You'ave work." Danny retorted in a child like voice.

"Baby, get up." Lindsay laughed as she pushed herself up off his chest.

"No." Danny said as he pulled her back down on top of him. "Stay."

"Dan, I have to get Avery up." Lindsay mumbled against his chest.

"No you don't." Danny said pulling her tighter against him.

"Danny." She warned in her motherly voice as she freed herself from his grip.

"Montana." He whined as she pulled away, causing Lindsay to stop and gaze at him.

"What?" she asked as she dropped a gentle kiss to his lips, she smirked when he responded and flipped her over on her back.

"Can we have sex now?" Danny asked as he kissed down her jaw and nuzzled her neck.

"No." Lindsay laughed and pushed him off her. "We have work and a child to get ready."

"Fine." Danny huffed and laid back down on his back while Lindsay sat up in the bed and looked down at him. "What?" Danny asked as she cupped his cheek and placed a light kiss to his mouth.

"You don't know?" Lindsay asked as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Know what?" Danny questioned confused.

"You called me Montana." Lindsay explained with a bright smile.

"Yeah?" Danny asked as he sat up in bed. "Because you come from Montana."

"Yeah, at first you called me it to annoy me, then it turned into a term of endearment." Lindsay said softly and kissed him again before getting out of the bed.

"Where you goin'?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"To get your son up." Lindsay laughed. "He's just as difficult as you."

"Can I get him up?" Danny asked as he got off the bed and stood nervously in front of Lindsay.

"Of course, he would love that." Lindsay smiled and wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and pulled him close. She felt Danny smile into her neck and trace circles on her hips.

"You know we still have time before work." Danny mumbled as they pulled away.

"No." Lindsay laughed and pushed Danny towards the door. "I'm gonna get a shower."

"Need help?" Danny asked.

"No, get Avery ready." Lindsay laughed and closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Woman." Danny grumbled as he opened the door to Avery's room.

Danny smiled as he saw Avery sleeping peacefully, an Eeyore tucked under his right arm and his left arm above his head, bent at the elbow. He laughed and kneeled next to Avery's bed, studying his features carefully. He smiled and gently ran his hand through Avery's hair.

"Avery." Danny whispered and smiled at how the little boy's eyes fluttered open to look at him, then close again. "Wake up."

"No." he grumbled and flipped on his side, his back towards Danny.

"Come'on, you gotta get ready for whatever you're suppose to get ready for." Danny laughed and gently shook Avery.

"Daddy." He whined and flipped on his stomach. "Sleep."

"Yeah, I know." Danny laughed and stood and picked Avery up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Daddy." He squealed happily as Danny walked him into the kitchen.

"There you go." Danny laughed and put Avery down on the counter. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't want breftest." He said and yawned.

"Cereal it is." Danny laughed and searched for the cereal and made a bowl for himself and his son.

"Thanks." He mumbled and started eating.

"Anytime." Danny said with a smile and kissed the top of Avery's head.

"Hey." Lindsay said with a cheery smile as she entered the kitchen. "Avery, get off the counter."

"Daddy did it." Avery said and put his cereal aside and jumped off the counter.

"Sorry." Danny said putting his empty bowl in the sink and pulling Lindsay back against him. "It was an accident."

"Avery accidently ended up on the counter?" Lindsay laughed turning around in Danny's arms.

"Yup." Danny laughed and kissed her nose. He continued to just gaze and smile at her.

"What?" Lindsay asked, blushing a little.

"Nothing, I just like this." Danny said reaching up to put a stray hair behind her ear.

"Me too." Lindsay said and kissed him and he quickly deepened the kiss. "Danny." She moaned as she pulled away breathless.

"Yeah?" he asked, kissing her again.

"You have to get ready for work." She said as Avery walked in and put his bowl in the sink. "And you have to get ready for school."

"I don't wanna." Avery whined.

"I know, I know." Lindsay laughed as she grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him behind her.

"Mommy, do I gotta?" Avery asked standing outside his door.

"Yes." Lindsay laughed and followed Danny into the master bedroom.

"Come here." Danny said as he pulled her close to him and attacked her lips. She smiled into the kiss and played with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"Wow." Lindsay said as they pulled away.

"Imagine what it would be if we had sex." Danny said with a devilish smirk.

"I know what it's like, you're the one who has to imagine." Lindsay said and pecked his lips before leaving the bedroom.

"Mean." She heard Danny laugh as she walked into Avery's room.

"Hey, get dressed." Lindsay said as she moved to her son's small closest and pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

"Okay." He grumbled and put the clothes on. "Mommy?"

"Yeah?" Lindsay asked as she helped Avery put his socks on.

"Is Daddy back for good?" he asked shyly.

"What do you mean?" Lindsay asked sitting on the bed next to Avery.

"Is he gonna move back in?" Avery asked with a yawn.

"Not yet." Lindsay said and kissed the boy's blonde hair. "But he will."

"Good." Avery said and jumped off the bed.


End file.
